My Lightning Queen
by Lily Luna Snape Riddle
Summary: This story is dedicated to Vixen Uchiha! I hope you like it! Girl!Tony/Thor with a mentioning of Coulson/Clint because I just love that pairing :D Rated M for smut.


"Not again-" Antonia spoke, but her mouth was muffled with a towel that was stained with something that made her pass out in mere minutes.

"Doctor Doom?" Antonia asked groggily when she awoke, opening her eyes blearily when she heard his voice.

"Get up" Doctor Doom demanded, and Antonia stood up, smirking at Doctor Doom with arrogance.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"Antonia asked, still smirking and cracking her neck when Doctor Doom smacked her across the face sharply for her tongue.

"Make me an Arc Reactor" he barked at her, before making a threatening motion with his hands and stomping out of the room with the guards who locked the door behind them.

Antonia sighed and rolled her eyes; _didn't he know that she was a genius, and that she would make something to get her out of the kidnapping?_

"Antonia!" Captain America yelled, and growled in frustration when he didn't hear a snarky reply in response.

"What's the matter Cap?" Bruce asked cheerfully, plucking out an endless supply of bagged blueberries from the cupboard before sitting down and readjusting his glasses.

"Antonia's not around" Captain America said, running a hand through his blonde hair in agitation.

Bruce shrugged in response

Clint then rushed into the room, exclaiming; "Antonia is gone!"

Antonia snickered as she made a hole through the wall with a laser she made out of scraps that were on the floor, and rolled her eyes when she saw the sleeping guards on the ground.

A dark shadow was making her way towards her, and Antonia rolled her eyes.

"What are you-" and before the person could finish the sentence, Antonia kicked them in the nuts, and looked down the nearby window and grinned when she saw that her suit was flying towards her.

She jumped out the window, and yelled with excitement when she felt her suit encasing her.

"Do we even know who took her?" Captain America asked, and then glared at Clint when he threw a peanut at his head.

"Duh, it's Doctor Doom! He's been planning his revenge on Antonia for like, forever!"

"And why wasn't I aware of this?" Cap asked, his teeth gritting

"You never asked" Clint shrugged, and jumped when he felt Coulson wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"We need to rescue my Lighting Queen!" Thor bellowed, and then froze when he realized what he just said

"Lightning Queen?" Bruce asked, amused

"That explains why he's been hanging around so much and not being in Asgard" Natasha mused out loud

Thor growled and took off, leaving a hole in the ceiling, his hammer whirring, the only thought in his mind, _my Lightning Queen_

"Follow him!" Cap exclaimed, and the rest of the Avengers immediately followed, trusting Thor's instincts.

Thor suddenly stopped in the air when he heard the familiar tune of the song "Shoot to Thrill" come his way, and he dropped to the ground, waiting.

Antonia landed gently on the ground, and gasped when she felt her armor began to crack when she realized that Thor was hugging her.

"You are well?" Thor demanded, ripping off her faceplate to inspect her.

"Just a little scraped up and bruised, but I'll be alright" Antonia said, patting Thor's shoulder, and gently removing herself from his grasp to go to the other Avengers that were staring at her with dubious expressions.

"We have to do something" Clint hissed to Natasha, after watching Thor look at Antonia with a longing expression as she tinkered with a robot that finally glowed after she made a screw tight.

"I know what you mean" Natasha muttered, before she and Clint bent their heads together and began to make plans.

_Operation Lighting Queen is a-go._

"I think you should give her some flowers" Natasha said, sitting down next to Thor who was taking huge bites of his pop-tarts.

Thor coughed for a minute, before he spoke "I do not know what you speak of"

"Oh cut the bull crap Thor, I see the way you look at her" Natasha said, almost glaring at Thor

Thor's shoulders slumped; "Am I really that obvious?"

Natasha nodded "You're lucky that Antonia Stark is one of the most oblivious people I know" and after ignoring Thor's growl, she continued "I bet if you wanted to impress her, you should let her run experiments on you."

Thor brightened immensely, "Of course! She loves science, how did I not think of this sooner? Thank you Miss Natasha!" Thor boomed, before racing towards Antonia's lab.

"Really?" Antonia asked her eyes brightening at Thor's announcement.

"Of course" Thor said, his teeth gleaming

"Take off your shirt" Antonia said, turning towards one of her machines, and clicking a button that made the machine whir to life, before turning around and almost gaping when she saw Thor's very muscled arms and chest.

Thor smirked at her, before lying down into the tube, and lying still when he heard Antonia's instructions.

"How am I doing, Miss Stark?" Thor asked, flexing his arm muscles.

"Good!" Antonia replied, before Thor felt the tube moving outwards, and stood up when he was no longer in the tube.

"Now may I court you?" Thor asked impatiently, and looked at her with a worried expression when eyes bulged.

"Are you alright?"

"No!" Antonia replied, pointing a finger at him and practically running out of the room.

If Thor was supposed to feel rejected at that, he didn't. Quite the opposite in fact, he loved _a good chase._

Antonia took off from the roof, trying to clear her mind and as she flew; she realized that she had felt something for Thor when she first met him, but just squashed it down deep inside of her because people always ended up betraying her in the worst way.

She guessed that she just didn't want to lose Thor as a friend, and since he told her about his true feelings.. She was ready to be in a relationship with him.

Her thought process didn't make much sense when it came to Thor, but she was willing to take a chance.

"Antonia-" Thor was beginning to say when he saw her stalk towards him with a predatory look on her face, but fell silent when her small hands pushed him onto the bed.

Antonia then mounted him, and Thor groaned when he felt her bite into his neck, leaving a huge purple mark on his neck.

Thor and Antonia ripped each other's clothes off, and Thor howled when she started to play with his nipples; sucking on them and pinching on them with something akin to fascination.

"Stop playing Antonia" Thor growled, and Antonia squealed with laughter when she felt him grip her hips with his large rough hands and shuffled her on top of him.

Antonia impaled herself onto his thick shaft, and she began to bounce up and down, and threw her head back in pleasure.

Thor was gripping the comforter with one hand, and with the other hand, he was gripping Antonia's arse, guiding her.

Antonia purposely squeezed her inner muscles around Thor's member, and Thor groaned in sweet agony and ripped the sheets that were pooling around them.

Thor squeezed Antonia's hips tightly, and Antonia moved along with him when he slid up an inch on the bed from her riding him so roughly.

Thor eventually came first, and when Antonia felt his release inside of her, her orgasm exploded inside of her, and she fell onto Thor's chest, boneless.

Thor ran his fingers through Antonia's dark brown hair, and chuckled, his forehead matted with sweat, before tucking Antonia back into the crook of his neck.

When the rest of the Avengers came down the next morning after a restful sleep, they were shocked to find Antonia running her hands up and down Thor's chest, and Thor's hands cupping her bottom as they made-out on the couch, moaning.

"You own me ten bucks!" Clint exclaimed to Steve, who grumbled and gave him the ten bucks.

"My friends!" Thor exclaimed, grinning, not even minding the fact that Antonia was still latched onto his neck like a vampire, ignoring the rest of the Avengers.

Thor gently extracted Antonia from his neck, ignoring her grumble, and took something out of his pocket, grinning.

"What the hell is that?" Bruce blurted

"It's a pleasuring tool!" Thor replied, almost chuckling when he saw the raised eye brows everyone was sporting, and finally laughing when the toy separated.

Not wanting to hurt Thor's feelings, everyone took a toy and retreated to their rooms, and Antonia purred at Thor, "So... where were we?"

Thor pounced

9 months later

"This is all your fault!" Antonia screamed at Thor, as Frigga wiped her damp forehead soothingly

Thor just took the abuse from his wife, his eyes shining with amusement

"She has your hair" Frigga laughed, an hour later as Thor held his daughter for the very first time, smoothing his hand across his new-born daughter's hair.

"Hey, don't be selfish!" Antonia joked, and Thor smiled sheepishly before he scooted in from behind Antonia, and just gazed at the baby as Antonia held her.

"What should we name her?" Antonia whispered

"Lora"


End file.
